A Series of Special Occasions
by Point of Departure
Summary: /SasuSaku AU drabbles/ 3: "If I'm gay, then you're gay." "No." "YES!" Naruto said, "We're like Batman and Robin... WE COMPLETE EACH OTHER!"
1. Special Box

**A/N: Yay my first drabble series! Woot! I honestly don't even know what that means, but I'm just guessing it means a series of unrelated one-shots…? No, wait, I just looked it up. I suppose this is not a drabble ^_^. Because a drabble is a work of exactly 100 words, and clearly this isn't that. Nor does it fit the misused meaning of being a short story of less than 1000 words… So I guess I'll just call this a series of one-shots! :D Yes, yes, this is originally supposed to be a one-shot for Sasuke's birthday anyways! Happy birthday Sasu-chan! I love you! I didn't know how to end it, so it seems like it should be continued, right? Bah! Why do all of my one-shots end off badly? I need to practice or something. I guess I'm not good at endings, but OHHH (!), have you heard? I'm working on an awesome story (SasuSaku of course), with an awesome plot, and an awesome cliff hanger at the end (meaning sequel, of course). Sadly, I don't know if I'll have the time to finish. With less than a month free until school (for me, that is) I can only do so much. Hopefully, I'll finish the first book, if that's what you can call it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not OWN Naruto. However, I do LOVE it!**

**Sorry for ****grammer and spelling**** errors. This was rushed in order to be on time (yet it was still late).**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU**

**Cha Cha Cha**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU**

**Cha Cha Cha**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR SASUKE-KUN**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!**

**WOOOH!**

* * *

Special Box

"_Something is special, only if one thinks of it as special."_

* * *

Birthdays were as special as another other day of the year, as far as Sasuke was concerned. A day with confetti, obsessed fan-girls, painted lockers, colorful balloons, old relatives, and annoying confession letters? Did _Sasuke _Uchiha think that was special? Besides the confetti and paint, a birthday was just a really _bad_ regular day. Who even celebrated being expelled from a birth canal? He would have been saved the dreadful paranoia of being jumped by girls that morning if only his mother hadn't cheerfully reminded him of the _special_ day with her _special_ pancakes and eggs.

Even school was a drag.

He could see it from the other end of the hall. A blind person could even tell what was up ahead. Why had he even decided to go to his locker? Turning back would be a good idea. The hallway, lined with clean gray lockers, was like a picture in a horror movie, minus the bright lights. Any person that wasn't Sasuke Uchiha wouldn't understand the dread of seeing small, sliced, silver and gold confetti splayed out on the white tile floor, each having a different handwritten message. Standing next to his locker was a janitor clad in navy blue holding a ready broom. Over the past years, and even in Junior High, authorities were always prepared for the routine school-wide celebration.

Sasuke massaged his right temple. How he missed the elementary days where he didn't have to go to school year-round. July twenty-third used to be a pleasant family day. He dragged his feet down towards the confetti, book bag slung over one shoulder and en empty black garbage bag clutched in a hand— always prepared.

The Janitor grinned in acknowledgement at the young Uchiha as he bent down by his locker and picked up a strip of silver: _"I love you, Sasuke!"_ It read in illegible, permanent marker. He rolled his onyx orbs and gazed down at the rest:

"_Marry me!"_

"_Happy Birthday, sweetie!"_

"_Bring me to bed!"_

"_There's a present in my shirt!"_

"_U 1S H0T!"_

"_Let's be MORE than friends!"_

"_You're mine, baby!"_

"_Meet me in your room!"_

"_I love beer!"_

"_I've got a hot tub at home!"_

"_385-9973"_

He kicked the strips away and tugged the signed wrapping paper off of the locker. The tape was all that remained as the wall fell to the floor. Sasuke began turning the dial: right, left, right.

"Be careful," The janitor warned, "I've seen these girls come and go all day. Knowing you, you haven't paid a single visit."

Sasuke simply grunted and leisurely opened the gate to hell. The silent anxiety was shattered when all that was heard was a cascade of _things_— and Sasuke didn't even know what— forced on him. There were red, blue, green, brown, and white letters, and not just _letters_ with paper, but letters with _presents_ in them, and sharp edged letters, and balloons, and more confetti, and papers, and birthday cards that played music when opened. He could even _explain_ how balloons and presents got in there, or even the small brown teddy bear that had a red bow reading: _Sasuke_. But after all those years, he had grown accustom to the extreme measures. He found his phone in the heap of things on the floor, not even bothering the check the hundred text messages he had rigorously chosen to disregard. It was really the only reason he came to his locker; to get the phone. He could have gone a week without a locker and simple dismiss the complaints about birthday songs emitting from the walls, but no, his mother had sent him back to school that day under strict orders.

Of course, that wasn't the last of his gifts. There was still the party…

"What a pleasure to see you all again!" Mikoto Uchiha greeted, "Isn't it, Sasuke?"

Addressed boy nodded, uninterested. He and his mother were standing at the "present" table, placed at the backyard entrance of his large home. Already, twenty minutes into his party, the table was like a castle with a filled garbage bag next to it. What could they possibly be getting for a seventeen year old boy? Toys? He was sure he'd be getting doubles. Looking over across the decorated patio and occupied pool, he found his friends playing a game of soccer. Damn the invisible chain his mother put to bind him to the table. He would go play in his grey argyle sweater vest in the ungodly heat if it were just to get away from there.

As Sasuke glared in envy, his mother slapped the back of his head, "Pay attention and greet our guests! Act like you care, because these wonderful people erased their schedules to come and celebrate your birthday! Be grateful!" She hissed.

"But I _don't_ care," He replied, earning another smack.

Itachi popped up from behind and swung his arm around Sasuke's shoulder, grinning blissfully, "Getting a little jealous?"

Mikoto glowered, "And where have _you_ been?" She looked up and down her older son's attire, scrunching up her nose in disgust, "We have guests! Go put some clothes on, you look like a bum!"

"These are _normal_ clothes, Mom," Itachi informed, gesturing to his dark jeans and t-shirt, "And I wouldn't call people that are related to us 'guests'"

"You dress up for a living, so I'm sure you wouldn't mind doing it one more time." His mother seethed. Itachi scowled inwardly, thinking of ways to get out of talking to guests or dressing up. Clearly he shouldn't have to put up a show for his relatives; they should know how he acts and dresses. The only problem was that his parents were the old fashion, "polite" generation— as they call it. Nevertheless, he fled inside, hoping his mother wouldn't notice his absence from the party and make him _actuallyl_ dress in a suit.

"Hello! Are you all Sasuke's friends?" Mikoto exclaimed. Acknowledging this, Sasuke's head snapped in the direction the guests were coming in. Groups of girls were walking up the pavement like packed ants. The girls giggled and grinned, and Mikoto took that as a yes, "Well then, I hope you have a great time, and if you'd like to leave anything for Sasuke, I'll happily take it!"

Sasuke felt nauseated as the girls passed him, winking flirtatiously. His mother didn't seem to notice his reluctance to be at the table, waiting, while parades of fans squirmed their way up to greet the man of the party. If only he could leave…

"Sakura, dear! So glad you could make it!" Sasuke's mother cheered, "Sasuke here has been _dying_ to see you!"

Sasuke turned his head to his mother, mouth opened to protest, but he caught sight of Sakura, shutting it immediately. She was wearing an organic black cocktail dress, with her bubblegum, shoulder-length hair in waves. She was blushing. After knowing Sakura since they were kids, it wasn't that rare to see her face change to different shades of red.

"Hi Sasuke!" She acknowledged. In her arms there was a boxed present; the wrappings were white, and it had a neatly tied ribbon on top. Tape to the side was an envelope. That wasn't all she was carrying, however. Stacked on top of the box was a flower arrangement, in which she handed to Mikoto as a gift.

"It is alright if I carry this box around?" Sakura asked timidly, hugging the box tight to her chest, "It's important."

Mikoto grinned at glanced at Sasuke through the corner of her eye, "Sure! Just remember to keep it away from those nasty kids!"

Of course Mikoto was expecting her son to show some sort of gratitude, but he looked quite indifferent about the present. It must be his dislike towards gifts, she presumed, greeting the last of the guests while Sasuke escaped to watch the soccer game, Sakura and the box following after him.

"Sasuke! Care to join?" Naruto, his idiot but best friend, called teasingly. Sasuke glowered, sitting next to Sakura on a nearby marble bench, the box in between. Being in his unfortunate and unnecessary sweater vest was really a drag. Wasn't celebrating suppose to be fun? Watching his friends play soccer in comfortable shirts and swim trunks was not fun, especially for a birthday boy. Sakura gave him a sideways look.

"Bored?" She questioned, but before Sasuke could answer her, none other than Itachi Uchiha appeared… In the same outfit as Sasuke. He stood next to Sasuke, leaning on the back of the bench, grinning warmly at the two.

"Itachi," Sakura chuckled, "What are you wearing?"

It was a rare sight to see Itachi so dressed up outside of work. For all the times she had been to Sasuke's place, Itachi was usually the kind to stay inside (like a bum), play video games or work out. That didn't really make him anti-social, like someone she knew, whose name began with 'S'. He was a laid-back guy, a personal friend of Sakura's.

"Well, Sakura," He spoke with sugar, "You're looking more beautiful than usual."

Sakura's cheeks tinted to a light red. He was also a good sweet-talker. Sasuke suppressed a gag.

"Kyyyaaa! It's Itachi! Itachi the _model_!" The fan-girls were at it again, "And he's matching _Sasuke_!"

They all came running like the paparazzi, readying their cameras to take pictures of the _only_ time in history that the two brothers would match. Sakura broke down laughing, taking her box and escaping to the outskirts of the small crowd.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sasuke hissed at Itachi, elbowing him hard in the side.

"Aww, look! They think we're cute!" Itachi replied, smiling and waving at the cameras.

"Go change!" Sasuke ordered, pushing through the crowd. He found Sakura and scowled at her giggles.

"Shut up," He mumbled, glowering at the ground as he ambled to the back door of his house. Sakura quickly followed after, box in arms.

"It's just that. You're. Face. Was so. _Funny_. When they. Saw you. And Itachi." She laughed. Sasuke slid the screen and glass door open in annoyance and stepped into the kitchen. Sakura followed his action and closed it behind her. The music and sounds of mingling people were instantly muffled. Every sound inside the house echoed as if it were abandoned.

"Sasuke," Sakura began, laughter long gone. She was observing Sasuke climb the stairs, "Where you going?"

"Upstairs." He stated monotonous.

"Mind if I come?"

"Whatever."

Robot-like, Sakura followed him up the stairs to a mini-living room, containing two small couches, a bean bag, a coffee table, a television and video games to go with it. Sakura recognized the place as the group's hang out place. Sasuke tugged at his collar in effort to get cooler, and plopped down comfortable on the couch. Sakura fell into the neon green bean bag, resting her box on the floor. The TV turned on.

"Sakura," Sasuke deadpanned after some ten minutes of watching a boring ass show. Addressed person looked at him curiously, "What's in the box?"

The girl smiled, apple green eyes shining brightly. "Do you want to see now?" She asked, "I wanted to be there when you open it, so I don't mind."

Sasuke considered it or a second before he sat on the carpet beside Sakura. She was beaming excitedly. Sasuke couldn't tell if he was nervous or just hesitant. Ninety-nine percent of the time, his presents were opened after the party, when every gift giver was miles away. He was never obligated to act grateful, and could criticize all he wanted. Although his mother was the kind family member and often scolded Sasuke for his cold-heartedness, his father was indifferent, claiming that as long as he didn't disgrace himself or the family, then he was fine.

"Open the card first," Sakura insisted.

As told, he ripped the envelope to get to the inside:

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Happy Birthday! I know you may not think it's important, but just remember that all of your friends think otherwise. You should stop sulking and have fun! Quit looking like you're going to murder someone (Yes, I predicted your facial expression, and I'm sure to be right. You rarely smile, you know)._

_Your buddies,_

_Naruto and Sakura_

_Yes, Naruto too, because I'm almost positive the Dobe didn't get you anything decent._

It was hard for Sasuke to hide the smirk creeping over his lips. With the card was a one-hundred dollar bill.

"Sakura—"

"Keep it." She insisted, holding up her hand. Sasuke didn't like the thought of taking money. It was one thing to buy gift, where the price is unknown, but also another thing to give a certain amount of money. Studying Sakura's façade, Sasuke deemed it not worth the fight, since clearly, Sakura would win. He'd find a way to pay her back somehow.

Sasuke plucked at the box's ribbon, the strip falling silently and limply to the carpet. Sakura was still grinning, waiting patiently for him to continue. Beckoned to do so by Sakura's eyes, Sasuke tore the white wrapping paper off, and stared at a plain brown box. At that moment, Sasuke was anxious. He didn't know what was coming…

The folds at the top of the box were easy to open. Inside the box was dark. He couldn't really comprehend what the six red spheres were, and why it was so special. Gently, Sasuke finger one. They were soft and plump. He took one in his palm and brought it into the light. Raising an incredulous brow, he inquired: "Tomatoes?"

Sakura nodded vigorously, "Tomatoes," She confirmed, "But not just any tomatoes. Their _special_. From a foreign country, I think. Their supposed to be really rich and healthy than the ones here."

Sasuke looked at her weirdly.

"Go on!" She encouraged, "Try them!"

Hesitantly, Sasuke brought the tomato to his mouth, already smelling the fresh fragrance. It made his mouth water. As he slowly bit into it, immediately tasting the deliciousness, there was a pop. A small, almost inaudible, pop. And tomato juice squirted out…

It spilled over Sakura's lap, seeds visible on the black dress. She gave a short astonished yelp.

"I —" Sasuke started, dropping the unfinished tomato back in the box. He leaned toward Sakura, hand outstretched to the spill as an automatic response to help, "I'm—"

It was a surprise when Sakura felt a weight on her. She had seen his hand coming, hesitant to help her, but she wasn't expecting him to fall on her. She couldn't really do much about it anyway. Provided that her dress was relatively tight, it was difficult to move. Not that she really minded the way he hovered over her, hands on both sides of her heads, hair tickling her cheeks from the close proximity. It was a matter of how _he_ felt about the position. He was the birthday boy.

Sasuke was too busy mentally cussing and punching himself that it took a full minute for him to realize how he must have looked. Like a pervert, he thought, A kid that thinks he can get lucky on his birthday. With that thought, Sasuke was actually putting himself on the same shelf as a pervert. Is that really what he wanted, deep down inside? No, he convinced himself, but the position, albeit awkward, was the least of his worries. How was _she_ seeing him at that moment?

Staring into Sasuke's onyx pools was getting Sakura dizzy. They're beautiful, she thought, lifting her head a little to get a better look. But Sasuke helped her see them a little better too. He lowered his head, and Sakura didn't even realize the move until his lips touched hers.

Something, Sasuke thought, Feels _special_.

"Itachi!"

The called man excused himself from parade of women and walked over to one of the patio tables where Fugaku Uchiha and his friends were playing cards. "Yes, Father."

The Uchiha dad scanned his elder son's clothes, "Go change," he order, looking at him straight in the eye, "And get your brother. I don't know where the hell he went, but he should be down here."

Damn, Itachi thought, What's so wrong with my clothes?

Reluctant as he was, the model strutted into the house in pursuit of new clothes and a certain birthday boy.

_End..._

* * *

**A/N:**

**To my dearest, beloved, Sasuke:**

**note:**** ~(means sing)~**

**~HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU~**

**~YOU'RE HOT LIKE HOTGLUE~**

**~YOU LOOK LIKE A MODEL~**

**[-BUT YOU'RE A JACKASS- Just kidding (well, you can be sometimes)]**

**(continued)**

**~AND YOUR BROTHER IS ONE TOO~**

**xoxoxoxo**

**Please Review!  
That means you too Sasuke! I know you loved my sexy song! I made it all on my own (I'm a big girl ;P)!**

**PS:I love you Sasu, and stay hot! Give my friend Sakura what she wants next time you meet up! XD And don't act like you don't know what I mean!**


	2. Rapunzel, Rapunzel

**(Authors note): This is totally unrelated to the previous chapter. **

* * *

**A Series of Special Occasions:  
**_Chapter 2_: _Rapunzel, Rapunzel  
_Written by: ApplzrGud4u  
© Puddle Productions

* * *

_**Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your long hair.**_

* * *

A tree house is nothing more than a few pieces of wood nailed together in some kind of architectural style to make a house. A house in a tree, hence the straightforward name "tree house". It was a house without a kitchen, or a TV, or even a bathroom— though Sasuke knew a few people who had done something to change that, as disgusting as it was. Nevertheless, to Sasuke, a tree house was nothing more than a kiddy play place, like the ones in McDonalds that he outgrew before the age of seven. Except this play place could give you splinters. Another reason why Sasuke should add it to his list of evermore disliked items.

However, there was one reason why the contraption _didn't_ make his list. And it was because of a particular person who couldn't quite give up her childhood sanctuary. That girl was none other than his girlfriend, Sakura Haruno. You know, the pink haired girl that always smacked Naruto upside the head for just being himself, and the girl who used to stare flirtatiously at Sasuke?— not that she stopped doing that— Well, Sasuke used to think she had coodies when they were little, so the looks didn't quite rub him the right way.

On this particular day, Sakura had gone missing. Sasuke searched under every rock of the neighborhood park, both of their houses, and even the school grounds— mind you, it was a Saturday— with no luck. The pink haired girl wasn't the type of girl to hide from him in times of grief or stress, and he knew that. Frankly, she would often do the opposite.

And so, he came to the brutal conclusion that she was probably in her tree house. She always was. For fun, or just to annoy Sasuke. Kami knew Sasuke would never go up into her unbelievably elevated wooden box that looked like it was about to collapse, unless the matter was _urgent_. As in, 9-1-1 urgent.

Sasuke swallowed as he neared the overgrown tree, staring the sturdy brown bark down as if it were the enemy. His eyes trailed up the wooden planks nailed in to make a solid ladder and eventually stopped on a larger than average tree house with a full-fledged balcony. By the way cherry pits flew out one of the windows; it was clear that Sakura was residing in that hell chamber. Sasuke sighed at this.

"Sakura!" He called, sticking his hands in his pockets. A few seconds passed before he heard some bustling, and then finally a "Go away!" from a seemingly pissed off Sakura.

The sun was setting, turning the blue sky a shade of indigo. More towards the horizon the clouds began to develop pretty lilac shades that soon faded to pink on the opposing side. The colors of the sky blended, changing from a violet to a pink, and then to a red and orange, and then at last a brilliant yellow. The clouds hugging the sun had a radiant, ruby glow in some areas, as if being smoldered by the heat.

"Sakura, come down."

"No!"

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair with another sigh, "Then I'll come up."

As much as he aimed that to be a bluff, he actually found himself considering it, just to see what was wrong with her. He was surprised when a shuffle of feet was heard from above, revealing a livid Sakura leaning over the railing of the balcony.

"No boys allowed, Sasuke."

Her boyfriend raised a brow. What had her bra on too tight? He shook his head, determined to pry something out of her.

"What can I do in order to be granted permission up there, Your Highness?" Sasuke joked.

"Mocking me, I see," Sakura murmured to herself.

"Well," She called down, "How about you eat a worm? Maybe then I'll give you a point… Or a half."

The shadows of the trees were stretching, and the sun was setting. Sasuke could already hear the crickets beginning to noise. Slowly, he ran over her dare a few times in his head before falling to his knees and searching the grass for a moist area— where some earth worms might lay. While he did this, Sakura gave him a scrutinizing look, her fingers tightening around the squarely shaped railing until the edges hurt her palms. Was he really going to do it?

Sasuke, being the daring, manly knight Sakura always thought he had deep inside him, discovered a long earth worm at last. The brown, slimy animal squirmed and curled around his fingers. Pinching it with his thumb and index finger, holding it high to show Sakura, he tilted his head back and moved the critter over his open mouth. Sakura's jaw dropped in disgust.

"Wait!" Sakura blurted, halting the boy from placing the worm in his mouth, "Fine… You can come up…"

Sakura was not keen to watch gut wrenching things such as worm eating. Nasty competitions at school made her gag, and want to spit up the day's meals. Especially when people would mix everything on the day's menu at lunch, including all of the drinks and sodas, and even the spices, to make one unlucky soul chuck the whole thing. The students would even bet money on who could hold it down, and for how long. If the boy (never would a girl at school do that, other than Tenten) had successfully held down the 'puke on a plate', then congrats to his bidders, and congrats to him for completing his lifelong goal having stinky breath for a week. If the boy lost, then not only did he smell like puke, but the lunchroom smelled like puke, which then made the janitors smell like puke, and that smell eventually spread through nearly every hallway. Resulting Sakura feeling woozy for the rest of the day. It has always been a weakness of her, and Sasuke took that to his advantage this time.

Putting on a fake smirk of triumph— because, really, he'd rather have eaten the worm than climb up that beckon of death— Sasuke tossed to worm aside and looked up at Sakura. She had one elbow on the railing and had her palm supporting her forehead. Her eyes were closed, though Sasuke couldn't see that much from the cascade of pink hair that covered her features. Even so, Sasuke knew what it meant. She was feeling sick. To avoid any upchucked fluids that may come, Sasuke took several long strides to the side, making sure he was far from her puke range.

"So is that a point, or half a point?" Sasuke teased.

"Zero. I'm just being a nice Princess and letting her peasant off the hook."

"Hah, more like Tyrant."

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Can you throw down the ladder?"

"What's what I thought…" Glare.

A few seconds passed before the balcony hatch opened and a rope ladder fell. Sasuke immediately grabbed it and began climbing. He made is a strict notion in his mind that if he even remotely looked down, he'd let go out of terror. Already his limbs were shaking and becoming numb— he hoped that it didn't show— and his insides were swirling. How he absolutely _hated_ heights, with an unearthly _passion_. He might add tree houses to his list after all.

As he pulled himself through the hatch, he let out a breath, kicking the piece of wood. He felt much safer with that trap door closed. Sakura's stomach calmed a bit and she shot Sasuke an amused glance. He was sitting on the floor, breathing heavy, and slowly scooting away from the hatch.

"Is this thing stable?" Sasuke questioned.

"Sasuke, you helped my dad rebuilt it,"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Because the last thing _I_ built was that stool in Woodshop, and you know how that went."

"Oh my gosh! Relax!"

Sakura rolled her grassy eyes, allowing a prolonged silence to float around them.

"So," Sasuke sighed, "What's bothering you?"

Sakura pressed her lips together in a line, averting her gaze, "Nothing…" She trotted into the tree house abruptly, and Sasuke followed.

"Sakura, I wouldn't have come up here if I didn't want to know."

The pink haired girl took a seat on the old couch and stole a quilt piled on the armrest. She covered herself, propping her feet up on the sofa and leaning her forehead on her bent knees. "I know," she groaned. Sasuke sat next to her under the blanket and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. The kind gesture made Sakura turn to snuggle into Sasuke, resting her head on his chest in a way that felt way too comfortable.

"Sakura," Sasuke whispered into her ear, causing chills to jolt through her, "What's wrong?"

Sakura shrugged, frowning, "Today is the anniversary of my dog's death… I thought if I came up here, then I'd feel better… But I realized I was never sad about it in the first place. I'm just mad at myself for not caring."

It's no reason to be upset, Sasuke thought.

He remembered that dog, and the toll it took on his girlfriend years ago. Heck, even _he_ was sad when it died. Being a boy who grew up with Sakura since birth, they were always together, exactly like the unrelated family they were. Naruto fit somewhere into this picture too. And, of course, the dog was like their little sidekick that tagged along on adventures, or gave an entertaining chase when the three were bored.

Taking his girlfriend's chin between two fingers and tilting her face up, Sasuke planted a small kiss on her lips, smirking at the thick blush that covered her face afterwards. "Not being sad isn't a crime," he said, stroking her cheek with his thumb. He leaned in, nipping her neck in several areas before lip locking once again, only deepening it.

"I know," Sakura repeated in a daze, pressing herself against Sasuke and pushing him until she was on top. The blue knitted quilt slipped off, not bothering the couple— they were too busy to notice. Sakura snaked her fingers into Sasuke's onyx locks, guiding him in an endless kiss that left both parties breathless. They two stared into each other's eyes, foreheads pressed together. Sasuke moved one hand to the small of Sakura's back and the other to the back of her silky, rosy tresses, towing her closer, leaving their lips just barely touching.

"Do you feel better?" Sasuke breathed, restraining the desire to kiss her again.

"Much," Sakura whispered, gathering the cloth of his green shirt in her two fists to draw him into a much wanted make out session. Sasuke loved the feeling of her soft lips against his, and the warmth of her body on top of him, leaving him to be the last one on earth that would ever protest against it.

"SAKURA!" Sakura's mother shouted, "SUPPER IS GETTING SCOLD! HURRY UP AND GET DOWN HERE!"

Sakura froze, cursing under her breath. She pushed off of her boyfriend's warm and muscular chest, scanning over his body and smirking at the chagrin on his face. Sasuke just lay there on the couch like a lifeless fish. It was quite amusing. As Sakura made way to the exit, Sasuke's lower lip jutted out, and though he was reluctant to show it, he honestly didn't want Sakura to go.

The tree house was exceptionally shadowy. The sun had set a while back, although that fact just added to the mood and made Sasuke a little more thwarted. He sat up, groaning when Sakura stepped outside. A large grin crawled onto her face and she leaned back to look at Sasuke around the corner.

"By the way," She began, licking her lips, "The reason I didn't want you to eat that worm was because I foresaw this little session, and didn't want to taste it myself."

"Sure you did," Sasuke counters, walking over and pulling the pink haired girl back into the room, "Just like you foresaw your mom bursting the little bubble we had."

With the tips of his fingers he caressed part of her neck, placing tiny kisses next to the spots he traced.

"Yes, I foresaw that too," Sakura said stubbornly.

"Did you foresee that little mark I left on your neck?"

Sakura's pale hand shot up to a random area of her neck, gaping, "Sasuke, I swear! If I have to eat dinner with my parents then I'm screwed!"

Said boy shrugged and smirked, "I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself."

"Well I foresee myself leaving now," Sakura growled, disappearing out the door, "Do me a favor and don't eat any worms. We have unfinished business."

Sasuke smirked and ran a hand delicately through his hair. If tomorrow meant finishing up business with Sakura, you could say he was a whole lot more than excited.

_End…_

* * *

**A/N: Mwahaha! It's finished. So yeah, I needed to get this done before anything else. I apologize to you The Fame readers, because I lied about my update. :( Check out my profile, I usually have daily updates, so if anything goes wrong you'll know ^_^ Anyways I'm kinda blank right now. My brother keeps on talking to me, so I can't think. Plus, I am BEYOND tired. So this story probably ended on crap. I was getting lazy… Anyways, here is some news:**

_Blatantly Chained: will be continued after The Fame update._

_The Fame: Will be continued after Sunlight and Shadows update._

_Sunlight and Shadows: Will be continued after the first chapter of a new story I have thought up._

Haha, I'm sorry, this seems so sad and long. I know have a bunch of started and unfinished stories, but I like to get the idea out of my head, you know, just to verify that I came up with it first! Lol, just kidding. But seriously, it's hard to focus unless I get it down.

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto.**

Sincerely,

The extremely tired,

Applz


	3. Gay Commercials

**A/N (top): I know nothing about American football… so I'm sorry if I got it wrong… lol :P**

**Disclaimer: Don't, and never will.**

* * *

**A Series of Special Occasions:  
**_Chapter 3_: _Gay Commercials__  
_Written by: ApplzrGud4u  
© Puddle Productions

* * *

_**Gay**_ (adj.): 1a. - _Happily excited_ - : 1b. - _Keenly_ _alive and exuberant_ - ; 2a. - _Bright, lively_ - : 2b. - _Brilliant in color_- ; 3. - _Given to social pleasures_ - ; 4a. – _Homosexual_ - : 4b. - _Of, relating to, or used by homosexuals_ –

* * *

Super Bowl Sunday was always a _guy_ day. A day of yelling— usually coming from a blonde boy named Naruto— and a day of "bonding boy time" (as Sakura liked to call it; though Naruto and Sasuke begged to differ— referring to it more as… a planned event, rather than a play date). Nevertheless, Sakura had decided to steer clear of the tense and edgy boys she called her friends. She didn't know why, but it was as if their bubble became so thin while watching the game, and could pop with a mere touch. Needless to say, there Naruto and Sasuke were, in the basement of Sakura Haruno while she was out somewhere. The place was practically a hang out spot.

Naruto was standing up, jittery and jumpy with his fists clenched in front of him, holding on to the little hope that was left in the world. His team was down by a few, and though they were only a few minutes passed the third quarter, Naruto was beginning to lose his spirit. Sasuke smirking over there on the couch, no matter how much it made Naruto want to punch something, just boosted his team confidence.

"No! NOOOO! What the _hell_?" Naruto cried when the rivals scored.

Well, at least he could pray, right?

"It's nice to know the team you root for always ends up losing."

As the game hit commercial, Naruto collapsed on the couch, groaning as if in pain. His sapphire eyes darted to glare at a smirking Sasuke, muttering a faint, "I hate you" before closing his eyes and scowling. Losing pissed Naruto off to no end, especially when it was to an overconfident Uchiha. At the rate his team was going, he would lose the bet he and Sasuke made… which included the money he had saved up for a special evening with Hinata.

Suddenly the boy shot up, eyes snapping open.

"I won't give up! I _believe _in them!" He cheered, pumping a fist in the air.

Sasuke snorted, watching the commercials, "Give it up, schoolgirl. It's over."

"Just you wait," Naruto taunted with an accusing finger pointed at his friend, "_Just you wait,_ Bastard."

"For what? My team to beat the living crap out of yours?"

Naruto felt a growl rumble in his chest, though it stopped abruptly when an idea bubbled in his brain. With this new inspiration, he bolted to the nearest bathroom, leaving the lights off and the door open as he rummaged through the drawers. Technically, he was invading Sakura's privacy, but Naruto didn't really care. He was never one to think things through, and/or to consider the consequences of his actions. Though, he always considered that a trait that made him so appealing to others.

The sound of materials shuffling and clanking together instantly made Sasuke glare— even though he was watching a slightly amusing Old Spice commercial. Whatever Naruto was doing was bound to be bad. Normally he wouldn't care, as long as he didn't get blamed for the damage. What made it different this time was the fact that they were currently settled in Sakura's house.

"If you mess up Sakura's stuff," Sasuke warned while tilting his head back, "the first person she will decapitate will be me. And if she decapitates me, my decapitated body will decapitate _you_. So, if you want to live long enough to see your team lose, then I suggest you stop.

"Well, I'm sure I'll have enough time to run," Naruto countered, seeming preoccupied. He beamed, finally finding exactly what he was looking for, "Though I figured she would more de-ball you, than decapitate you."

"I'm her boyfriend, you idiot," Sasuke rolled his eyes. Logic. If only Naruto had it, then he'd understand how doing that wouldn't work to Sakura's advantage.

Ten seconds later Naruto rushed out. The noise caused Sasuke to tilt his head back again, only to see a beaming Naruto with a thick black line on each cheek bone. Sasuke grimaced, shaking his head.

"What the hell is that?"

"_Eyeliner_."

"… You coming out of the closet?"

"Hey!" Naruto defended, looking hurt, "Its call having _spirit_. Kiba is always saying that we don't have enough of it. And _besides_, I read in a book once that doing stuff like this grants good luck. Like those rain dances that the Indians used to do. So _my_ team is going to win now. You'll regret making fun of me when you see the last five minutes."

"Whatever comes out of Kiba's mouth screams 'homo'. He hangs out with Sai— and we all know that he's been locked out of the closet since birth… And they were Native Americans, not Indians." Sasuke retorted, "And you don't read, so that's a bunch of bull."

"Do you like, have list of who you think is gay?" Naruto laughed, raising his brows.

"Yes, and you're on it."

"If I'm gay, then _you're_ gay."

"No."

"YES!" Naruto said, "We're like Batman and Robin; we _always _do stuff together, no matter what. WE COMPLETE EACH OTHER! IT WAS MEANT TO BE! You're my sidekick, so you must wear this eyeliner."

"—The hell I will."

"BATMAN COMMANDS YOU!"

"Don't touch me," Sasuke growled as Naruto approached from the behind the couch.

"Someone's grumpy. Aw, don't worry Robin, Batman will make you happy with a nice warm HUG," Naruto said, opening his arms and walking to his friend.

"Naruto, I swear if you come one step closer—"

"TOO LATE!"

Naruto lunged at his friend, jumping over the back of the sofa and landing on him. Sasuke threw a few punches that were skillfully evaded by Naruto, and they fought. "Hold still!" Naruto would say through his teeth, attempting at restraining Sasuke while readying the eyeliner, "Let me _vagin-ify _you!"

Sasuke grimaced.

Not too long after engaging in the fight, Naruto successfully got Sasuke in a one arm head lock. While he had originally planned on putting simple matching lines on his cheeks, the task proved to be much more difficult. Instead, Naruto drew zigzags and loops, and even a mustache. _"Screw it,"_ he thought, before writing three big letters on Sasuke's forehead:

FAG.

Then, to finish it off, he sketched lopsided hearts— face it, Naruto Uzumaki wasn't the best artist out there— and wrote two or three 'gay's and 'hug's.

"Hey, bastard," Naruto inquire, continuing with his hearts. Sasuke muttered a string of curses in response, struggling to get loose, "Do you know what Hug means?"

"…"

"Helping Unveil Gayness. I just hugged you. You've been homifide."

"NARUTO, you're going to _die_ in a few seconds," Sasuke growled, though the blonde boy ignored it, finished off his masterpiece and looking it over with pride.

"By the way, I'm going to take a picture of you and put it on Facebook. I think the album will be called…" Naruto paused to think, "'_Homophobes on Crack_'.No— wait! '_Homophobes Out of the Closet_'! Yeah, that's a suitable title."

Another growl erupted through Sasuke's chest once more, only further fueling Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto added in a high, girly voice, "After this, we can go _shopping_!"

He grinned, holding in his own sinister laughter. Just then the commercials ended, and like a dog told to sit for a treat, he released Sasuke, jumping back and planting his butt in his previous spot. Sasuke punched the blonde's arm, and turned to watch— _glare_, actually— at the television. Naruto, whose _inner age_ was _five_, and who had a tendency to lose interest in things easily, acted as if he didn't just _sabotage_ his friend's face.

A few minutes of the game passed, and both boys tensed as one team made its way to score. It was Naruto's team.

The basement backdoor opened, revealing a tired Sakura and Hinata, grocery bags hanging from their hands. "Hey guys," the former greeted. Naruto shushed her, waving his hand in a 'go away' manner. It seems Naruto never learns from his mistakes. Normally Sakura would have already been over there, ready to deliver a hard smack to his head. Lucky for him, she promptly reminded herself that it was _Super Bowl Sunday_, and that they were _boys_. It was expected for them to act like that… Kind of.

Well, she'd make sure to get him later.

The two girls began unpacking the bags as slowly and quietly as they could. When they were finished, Sakura reached into a cupboard and stole a glass bowl, filling it with cheesy Doritos. Just looking at them made Sakura hungry. She and Hinata had gone almost a whole day away from the boys, knowing they'd be too piss-y about preparing for and watching the Super Bowl. She half expected her basement to be full of beer and boys when she got back, though she was content to see otherwise. There was no way in hell her dad would approve such a fiesta.

Nonetheless, just because of Judy Moody over there (a.k.a. _Naruto_), Sakura contemplated whether or not to bring them food. She reluctantly decided against it, knowing that a Super Bowl wasn't a Super Bowl without snacks. She told herself it was for _Sasuke_, and _not_ for Naruto.

Sakura sat in between Sasuke and the couch's armrest, placing the bowl on the coffee table. Hinata, meanwhile, put soda cans next to the bowl and simply sat on the armrest next to Naruto. Sakura popped open a soda. Hinata's giggle caused Sakura's attention to move away from her drink and on to the owner. The white eyed girl was gazing at her boyfriend, a tiny smile on her lips. Sakura followed her stare. That's when she noticed the dark lines on his cheeks.

"Way to be spirited, Naruto," She mumbled with slight amusement. Taking a sip of her soda, she glanced at Sasuke.

And choked.

"What happened to your face?" She coughed, "You look ridiculous."

Sasuke frowned, though continued to watch the game.

"Hey. Is that my—" Sakura murmured, narrowing her eyes. She studied his face for a few minutes, tilting her head slightly. The game cut to commercial.

"_Eyeliner_." She snarled out. Naruto leaned back and snaked and arm around Hinata's waist.

"I'm sorry to break it to you," Naruto stated, "But you're boyfriend came out of the closet today. Don't you see what a homo job he did at putting make-up on? I mean, he missed his eyes."

"_You_ did this to me, you ass!"

"Naruto," Sakura whined, "Are you kidding me? That was some really expensive eyeliner!"

Naruto chuckled, "Sasuke's fault."

"It was _his_ fault. Don't worry, though," Sasuke said to Sakura, "He'll buy you a new one."

"Shut up, Robin! You provoked me!"

"You don't believe him, do you?"

Sasuke looked at his girlfriend expectantly. She couldn't help but laugh at the graffiti on his face. 'Gay', 'Hug', and 'Homo' were probably written three times each, and the hearts— which you never saw on Sasuke Uchiha— only made it more amusing. The FAG stamped across his forehead creased at her weird reaction.

Sakura really wanted a picture of it.

"Of course not," Sakura giggled, clutching her stomach, "You do look funny though."

Sasuke scowled, folding his arms across his chest.

"I mean," Sakura amended, a bit of laughter still in her, "You look _sexy_. Not funny, _sexy_."

Sasuke smirked, peering at her through the corner of his eye. She was smiling too, and had an odd urge to kiss him. It happened whenever she looked at his beautiful face. Instead of acting on that impulse, though, Sakura leaned forward across the coffee table and popped a Dorito in her mouth. Naruto and Hinata were flirting off in their corner of the couch until, ironically, a Doritos commercial came on. Because Naruto was Naruto, he had to shush everyone— even though they weren't even talking. And, (since he's _Naruto_), when it ended, he stole the glass Doritos bowl, raised it high in the air, and chanted, "Praise the chips!" before shoving a handful in his mouth.

The game flashed onto the television, and it was amazing how the blonde boy adjusted. It was like he turned into a completely different person when watching football. He was _quiet_. Well, quiet until one of the teams scored, that is. Sakura rather liked the idea of him shutting his mouth for once.

The two teams tied, miraculously, and there were only a few minutes left to determine the winner. Naruto's team was on the offense, and they were approaching the touchdown line. The anxiety caused both boys to stand; Naruto whispering a few lines of prayers, and Sasuke silently chanting a series of, _no_'s. The ball was thrown, and it was only a matter of if the player caught in the touchdown zone. Everyone tensed.

…Naruto's team won.

The reaction was instantaneous.

Naruto screamed, then jumped, and then ran around the basement with his arms spread like an airplane, _screaming_ and _jumping_. Frankly, all Sakura was worried about was whether he could break something. Naruto returned, panting. He pointed a finger at Sasuke, who fell back into the couch in defeat, scowling.

"In your _face_!— No, more like, _On your face_, you cocky rich boy! I was right! I was right I was right I was right! I knew what I read in that book was true! Mwahahaha!" The boy scooped Hinata off her feet, spinning her until they fell to the floor in a mess of blissful kisses. Sasuke wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulder, nuzzling in the crook of her neck.

Sasuke hoped his idiot of a friend forgot about their bet.

"My team just lost," He whined lowly into her ear, brushing his nose against her cheek. Sakura could tell he was pouting— or attempting to pout. Everyone knew Sasuke was too proud to give a decent "pout" anyways. Plus, innocence and vulnerability clashed with his look. Taking his face between her hands, Sakura whispered, "As far as I'm concerned, you are always number one."

She knew it was probably the corniest thing to say to anyone, but it made Sasuke chuckle, and that was a rarity. He leaned in, kissing Sakura and placing a hand on her hip. She smiled against his lips, instinctively wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him closer. When the lip lock broke, allowing them to breath, Sasuke pressed his forehead against Sakura and gazed seductively into her green eyes.

Unexpectedly, Sakura pushed a finger to his lips when he came in for more.

"Two things first. One; we need to make sure Naruto and Hinata aren't having sex on my basement floor. And two; we need to get that stuff off of your face."

She smiled, and he smirked. Maybe, Sasuke thought, something could make up for losing the game…

Little did he know there would be a lot of face scrubbing and eyeliner replacement before his girlfriend deemed him worthy of forgiveness. Sakura inwardly smirked, knowing exactly what Sasuke wanted. Nope, he wouldn't be getting lucky tonight.

Not a chance…

_The End…_

* * *

**An apple for your thoughts?**

**A/N (bottom): What is a good idea for future chapters?**

Before I move on with the author's note, I just want to say that I have NOTHING AGAINST GAYS! Honestly. Just to throw that out there. This was for mere humor purposes, and I apologize if you are offended.

Rahahaha! I enjoyed this one. I liked it. Some parts were a bit boring, I'm sorry. But, hopefully you got a laugh out of it… I sure did. :)

Is a Dorito the singular of Doritos? Word says that it's spelled wrong. Isn't there a singular for Doritos?

Anyways, I've been on a roll today! I've updated two of my stories, and this is my third! Speaking of which, you should check them out ^_^ (The Fame, and a new story Hymn of the Beasts) I am completely blank about what else to say… I don't know. Did you think it was funny?

Peace out,

Applez

PPS: I'm so tired o_0


End file.
